Making Christmas Special
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY. Danny was up to something and Tim was going to find out what... SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's Note: This was written for Draco as a secret santa fic.

Making Christmas Special

Danny was up to something; that much Tim knew for definite.

For the past two weeks the blonde had been very secretive; it was clear he was hiding something. Every time Tim entered a room, Danny seemed to be on the phone, but he immediately cancelled the call whenever he saw Tim.

The brunette knew it was wrong but, despite the fact that he had retired when he moved back to New York, there was still a large part of him that was unable to leave behind the CSI that was inside of him.

Tim had seriously considered pulling Danny's cell phone records to find out who he was calling, but two things stopped him from doing that. The first was the fact that he didn't have access to the resources that enabled him to do so, and the other was his conscience telling him that he couldn't treat Danny like that; that he had to trust his lover.

Which he did, but it didn't stop him from wondering what the hell was going on.

Danny was on the phone when Tim got back from the market, as usual. "Yeah," he said. "That's perfect." The blonde turned and saw Tim. "Erm," he hesitated, "I gotta go. Yeah, he is. I'll see you in a little while."

"Who was that?" Tim demanded, dropping the groceries on the side table and glaring at the blue eyed man.

"Just a friend," Danny shrugged, walking past Tim and grabbing his keys from the table. "I gotta go to the market. I won't be long." He reached up to kiss Tim on the cheek before heading out of the door Tim hadn't had chance to close.

Tim frowned and stared after Danny for a few minutes, before finally following him. He hadn't given it much consideration, but the snippet of conversation he had overheard just then, made thoughts he didn't want to have, surface in his mind.

Danny was already halfway down the block when Tim got to the ground floor of their apartment block and he had to almost jog to keep his lover in sight.

The Staten Island native turned the corner and Tim frowned; Danny had just headed down the street that had Tim's favourite restaurant on it.

Tim followed Danny right up to the front of 'La Belle' and he couldn't help the anger when he realised that, not only was Danny cheating on him, he was cheating on him in Tim's favourite place.

"Right!" Tim said, pushing the doors open. The restaurant was closed for business during the day, so there was only Danny in the room; but Tim didn't notice that fact, he was too focused on his cheating boyfriend. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Danny turned around to face him, but instead of looking shocked at Tim's arrival there was a smirk playing on his face. "I knew you'd follow me."

Tim blinked; he had expected Danny to kick off at him for following him. "What?"

"I knew you couldn't last much longer," Danny said slowly, stepping closer. "Getting you to follow me here was my intention."

Tim frowned in confusion and looked around the room, finally taking in his surroundings. The two dozen or more tables that usually crowed the restaurant floor, had been moved so that they were lining the wall, leaving a large open space in the middle.

At one end of the room there was a raised platform which he could see held a DJ's booth.

"Erm... Did I miss our anniversary?" he questioned.

Danny laughed and shook his head. "It's our Christmas party... idiot," he added affectionately.

Before Tim could push him for more details, Danny whistled, and the doors that lead to the kitchen opened up and all of their friends entered the main room.

"Merry Christmas!" Danny grinned, practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

Tim glared a little. "You could have told me about this. I've been thinking you were having an affair or something."

Danny rolled his eyes. "If I told you about this beforehand, would you have turned up?" Tim remained silent. "I didn't think so. Besides, this wasn't my idea."

Tim looked at him warily. "Then whose was it?"

Danny tossed a glance over his shoulder and Tim followed his gaze to an unmistakable redhead.

"H?" Tim asked in surprise as the Lieutenant approached them. It had been two years since Tim had returned to New York, leaving Miami in his past. And he hadn't seen or spoken to any of his old teammates since.

"Merry Christmas, Speed," Horatio said softly, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him into a hug. "It's been a long time."

Tim smiled, fighting down tears as he hugged his former supervisor. "Yeah," he whispered. "Sorry," he said bashfully, looking down at the ground.

Danny smiled happily and took a step back, watching as Horatio and Tim spoke. He knew that Tim regretted leaving Miami sometimes; while the brunette had never admitted it to Danny, the other New Yorker could sense it whenever the sunny city was mentioned.

x

Two hours had passed when Horatio finally told Tim that he needed to mingle with the other guests. Danny was nowhere to be found and Tim couldn't remember seeing him since they had arrived.

"Have you seen Danny?" he asked Horatio.

The Lieutenant shook his head. "He's probably with Don somewhere."

Tim excused himself and wandered around the room, stopping occasionally to say hello to friends.

Don told him that Danny had thought the room was too warm and had gone off to find the thermostat.

Tim knew where the temperature control was and headed in that direction. A few moments later he spotted Danny, adjusting the dial on the wall. "Hey," Tim whispered, stepping up behind his lover and sliding his hands around Danny's waist.

Danny jumped a little in surprise before he leant back against Tim's chest, practically melting into the other man's embrace. "Hey," he grinned. "You enjoyin' the party?" He turned around and buried his fingers in Tim's curly hair.

Tim smiled and leant down to kiss him. "Yes," he assured Danny. "Thank you."

"Well, I wanted to get you something special for Christmas and..."

"My friends and the people I love are more special to me than anything else," Tim finished for him.

Danny smirked and wrinkled his nose. "That's sounds so corny."

Tim rolled his eyes and kissed Danny again, harder than before. "Come on," he murmured against the shorter man's lips. "If we're gone too long, people'll start to wonder where we've been."

Danny shrugged and pulled Tim closer. "Let them wonder," he whispered, kissing Tim deeply.

The End


End file.
